Customers typically interact with a large number of electronic devices upon which they make decisions. Often, these decisions involve the purchase of items or services and the devices may be thought of as user transaction terminals. Customers may interact, directly or indirectly, with user transaction terminals as varied as point-of-sale (“POS”) terminals, self-service terminals (“Kiosks”), fuel pumps, mobile device applications, and websites, to name a few. Retailers have typically attempted to provide a good experience to customers in order to maintain customer loyalty and to increase revenue. Generally, however, retailers have been forced to manage users in an identical manner across electronic decision making devices, or retailers could only customize the user experience on a few types of devices (e.g., web sites).